For
For is a the guardian deity of the Black Order's Asian Branch. Appearance For appears to be of average height for her physical age. Short, reddish-pink hair pokes out from under her purple hat to frame her face, with matching purple clothes that resemble a tube top and bikini. On her forehead and down her sides are geometric teal markings, and her arms, instead of ending in human-like hands, appear to be large, mitten-like appendages that she can transform into weapons. Personality For has a very hot-headed personality and often yells at people. She is very tough and straight-forward but she cares about people around her, although she often tricks them and beats up some of her closest friends (usually Bak). She is very strong-willed and won't take "no" for an answer and she believes that you have to try your hardest when you want to protect someone. History She is sealed by Bak's great-grandfather. Although she is not a human, she often takes on a humanoid form to communicate with others. Plot Overview Edo arc For found Allen's body after his attack by Tyki Mikk and took him the headquarters of Asia Branch. She has a "tough-love" attitude, particularly towards Allen. While she was training Allen in an attempt to bring back his Innocence, she would attack without mercy with the hope that the Exorcist would activate his Innocence. When Allen was feeling down, she would appear to him as someone else (eg: Rohfa (this way she could show her soft side without Allen knowing). During their training, Allen and For developed a unique bond as friends. She also shares a very strong bond with Bak even though she loves to tease him. She can manipulate her form in order to gain axe hands or to copy someone's appearance. She is also capable of communicating telepathically with others. The Headquarters of the Asian Branch is protected by a very strong barrier created by For (who is the "entrance" of the barrier). Inside the shell, she is very caring and is willing to give her life for the sake of those she loves. She took Allen's form to face the Level 3 Akuma, in order to buy the real Allen time. Just before they began to fight, she said to herself "Bye bye, Bak." Allen refused to let the sacrifice happen and finally convinced Bak to let him go back for her. Bak ran to For's side while Allen confronted the Level 3 and defeated it with the newly activated Crown Clown. She was hurt badly by the ark as it appeared right under where she stood and created a hole in her body where her heart should be, but she is healed afterwards. Third Exorcists arc Powers and Abilities Body Manipulation: For is able to transform parts of her body into different objects, usually weapons, or even change her whole appearance to mimic someone else's. She showed this power while training Allen Walker to regain his Innocence by transforming her hands into blade weapons and later during the Akuma Level 3 Thread's invasion of the Asian Branch by taking on Allen's appearance so she could fool him to keep Allen safe. Remote Viewing: For can use the deity symbols within the Asian headquarters to view other locations without having to be there personally. '''Telepathic communication: '''For is shown to be able to communicate with others using her mind. '''Barrier Creation: '''The headquarters of the Asian Branch is protected by a powerful barrier For has created and maintains, which has done so for over a hundred years. For herself is the entrance into the barrier. Such is it's strength the Level 3 Akuma, Thread, had to use Noah's Ark's doors to bypass the barrier and enter into the headquarters. Presumably after Thread's defeat, the barrier was instated. Whether a means has been found by the Asian Branch to block further such intrusions is unknown at this time. '''Expert Combatant: '''For is show to be stronger, faster and tougher then a regular human, as given her supernatural origins. Although she had trouble dealing with Thread she can hold back a Noah level opponent. Trivia * For seems to like Bak. As hinted in one of the post credits, calling Bak as Stupid Bak (Baka-baku), saying that she likes him and eventually adding that she is only joking.D.gray-man anime episode 70 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Black Order Member